Raph's pet turtle
by totaldramaturtletitan
Summary: A few cute little stories about Raph's pet Spike, ranging from ten years ago to not even a month! Based off of a story of mine, Teenager Mutant ninja Zombies. You don't need to read that to read this. Enjoy, and review!


**Hey guys! So, if you've read my zombie story, Teenage Mutant Ninja Zombies, this is based off the second chapter. You don't need to read it, but I'd love if you did! **

** This is just a bunch of cute little things between Spike and Raph. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT, half the stuff they're doing in season two wouldn't be happening. Also, Spike would be my pet! **

**TEN YEARS AGO:**

"Guys! We shouldn't do this! Daddy said to only explore the sewers if we ask first!" Leo said, running after his three brothers. The one in red rolled his eyes.

"You need to learn to have fun!" Leo looked down and rubbed his arm, embarrassed.

"I have fun, Raph."

"Space Heroes isn't fun." They continued walking in silence, with no idea where they were going or if they were even going anywhere.

A few minutes later, Raph tripped and fell. The orange clad turtle laughed.

"Nice, Raph!" Raph got onto his hands and knees and glared at his brother.

"Shut up, Mikey!" He looked around for the thing that had tripped him, and was greeted with a turtle shell. He picked it up, and a turtle pooped out.

"Ooh! It's a baby turtle! Can I hold him, Raph?" The final turtle, wearing a purple mask, asked. He held the turtle and smiled as he studied the markings on its shell.

"Donnie? That doesn't look like us…" Mikey said. Donnie looked up.

"Well, we aren't normal turtles. We're different." He handed the turtle back to Raph. "Do you think Daddy will let you keep him?"

"Me? Keep him?" Raph replied, looking at the little guy.

"Yeah. You tripped over him, so if anyone gets to keep him, it's you!" Raph smiled at his new pet. Mikey stood up.

"Let's go see if you can keep him!"

They arrived at the lair and were greeted by Master Splinter, who was looking around in a panic. As soon as he saw them, he relaxed, coming over to scold them. They listened for a bit before Raph spoke up.

"Daddy? We found a turtle. Can I keep him?" Their sensei paused and looked at the turtle Raph was holding up.

"A pet is a big responsibility, Raphael. Do you even know what to feed him?"

"Um…" Raph paused. Donnie gasped and ran to his room.

He came back with a huge book covered in pictures of animals. He flipped through it until he came to a page in the book that was covered in his handwriting and pictures. It was marked with a bookmark.

"Let's see…This says turtles eat lots of stuff, but domesticated ones like lettuce and stuff like that."

'Is the turtle do-mehs-ti-cated?" Mikey asked, sounding out the long word.

"Well, if Raph gets to keep it, then it will be." Four sets of eyes turned to Master Splinter, one set of grass green ones looking the most hopeful. He sighed.

"I shall see. After you guys are grounded for one week!" The turtles groaned.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Raphael knocked on his sensei's door. "Daddy?"

"Come in, Raphael." He walked into the room and sat in front of his dad.

"Did you decide if I can keep him?" Master Splinter paused.

"I'm sorry, Raphael. I believe you are too young to take care of a pet." Raph gasped.

"But Daddy, someone needs to take care of Spike!"

"Spike?"

"Yeah, 'cause Spike is a tough name, and I'm gonna have the toughest pet turtle ever!" He answered, punching his hand to prove his point. He stopped. "Well, I was gonna have the toughest pet turtle ever,"

Looking at his son's forlorn face, Master Splinter sighed. "If you promise to take excellent care of him, I suppose you can keep him." Raph gasped and gave his dad a hug.

"Thanks Daddy! And I will! I'll take great care of him, I swear!" He ran out of the room yelling, 'Guys! Daddy says I can keep Spike!"

**SEVEN YEARS AGO:**

"Spike? Spike?" Raph ran through the lair in a panic. He saw Donnie reading a book and Leo watching Space Heroes on the couch and ran up to them. "Have you guys seen Spike?" Without looking away, they shook her heads. Raph sighed and looked around. He heard a giggle from behind the couch.

"Mikey? Where's Spike? What'd you do with him?" The eight year old turtle laughed as he held out Spike, who was dripping with bright orange paint and a black 'M' on his shell.

Raph gasped and grabbed his pet. Mikey cackled and made a run for it. Raph started to chase him but paused and turned to Donnie. "Fix Spike!" He said, setting the turtle onto Donnie's book, covering the page with paint. He then ran off.

Donnie picked up Spike and sighed at the mess on his book. He looked at Spike and held him so that the paint wouldn't get all over everything else.

"Where'd he even get orange paint from?" Leo asked, still staring at his show. Donnie studied his now ruined book and stood up.

"Where does Mikey get half the things he uses in pranks?" He replied as he walked into the bathroom to see if he could wash the paint off.

It wasn't until Raph came in, dragging Mikey, and walked in front of the television screen that Leo looked up.

"You guys! Move! I can't see!"

**FIVE YEARS AGO:**

Donnie watched Spike crawl on the table in front of him. He glanced at the turtle's owner, Raph, and opened his mouth.

"No." Donnie shut his mouth.

"You don't know what I was about to say."

"You were gonna ask if you could use him in an experiment. The answer is, like it's been for the past fifty times you've asked, no." Donnie studied Spike.

"I'm not gonna hurt him. I just want to see if my hovercraft is working properly." Raph scoffed.

"Well, what if it isn't and Spike falls off?"

"He won't, I swear! But just in case, I'll keep it only a foot above the ground!" Donnie pleaded.

"If it's so safe, why don't you test it?" Raph replied. Donnie sighed.

"It's just a prototype. It's not big enough for me. Once I test this, I can make us all full size ones! Come on, Raph! I need a living entity on it, otherwise it won't move at all! Don't you want to be able to float everywhere?"

"Not that much. I'd rather Spike be safe and we have to walk then Spike being hurt and we can float." Raph answered, picking up his pet and holding him protectively.

"Fine, Raph. But just so you know, if we're still walking in five years, it's completely your fault."

"I'm not the one who made a hovercraft that only moves when something living is on it." Raph mumbled.

"It's a safety precaution! Do you want pieces of machinery flying around and hitting people in the head?"

**TWO YEARS AGO:**

Raph hummed to himself as he walked into his room, preparing to sneak topside with Leo. He picked up his sais and began to leave when he saw Spike. "Hey! Do you wanna go topside for the first time ever with me and Leo?" he picked up his pet and set him on his shoulder. "Come on. We need to be quiet so that we don't wake up Master Splinter."

He walked to Leo's room and knocked lightly on the door. Leo's head popped out.

"I'm not sure about this, Master Splinter has made it very clear that we are not allowed to go topside." His eyes wandered to Spike. "Spike?"

"Yeah. Spike is coming, and so are you! Come on, Leo, we've been planning this for months now! You aren't chickening out now!" Leo bit his lip and looked down.

"Why can't you take Mikey or Donnie?"

"Because, if we see any bad guys, they won't be able to fight! We're the best fighters, so we need to go! Besides, Donnie would just want to look at boring stuff and Mikey would accidently tell everyone." Leo sighed.

"Fine, let's go." They carefully left the sewers and saw New York for the first time. They looked around at the tall buildings and sidewalks. "Wow."

"I told you so! Come on!" Raph ran out into the street. A pizza delivery van swerved in the street, and he gasped, dogging the van.

On the other side of the street, he sighed with relief then gasped. "Where'd Spike go?" Leo walked up to the frantic Raph and held out Spike, closed in his shell.

"I don't know if he's okay. He got hit by the van and went flying." Raph grabbed his pet and studied him. He was about to cry when Spike's head popped out.

"Spike!" He held the turtle to his chest and smiled. "Leo?"

"Yeah, Raph?"

"Can we go back to the lair now?"

'Of course we can."

**A FEW WEEKS AGO:**

"Hey Spikey!" Raph smiled at his pet. "Guess what today is?" Spike stared back at him blankly. "It's been exactly ten years since I found you in the sewers. We were sneaking around, and I tripped on you. You were just a baby then, but I got to take care of you and keep you, and now you're ten years older."

Raph set a plate up with some lettuce shaped like a cupcake topped with algae frosting. "Mikey made it for you, so make sure to say thank you later, alright?" Spike replied by taking a bite of his "cupcake." Raph stroked Spike's shell. "I knew you would like it. Just wait until next year. I'm gonna try and find a candle for you."

** There ya go! Spike cuteness! Thank you for reading and please review, maybe? Also, if you've been reading my zombie story, or even if you haven't, could you please go to the poll on my profile and help me choose what to do? Thanks sooo much!**

**The idea for the fourth story was given to me by a good friend by the name of Transformers4eva. **

**EDIT; I have no idea if the poll is working, so…yeah…I'll see if I can get it to work.**


End file.
